Christmas Carol  Gone Wrong
by bcozy
Summary: What happens when "Allen and Lavi" glued cat ears on Kanda during the Christmas season. I know the Christmas season past...I don't care i just put this up here for  my friend bri-chan. Rated T for the song.
1. Chapter 1

Me and my friend Bri-chan made up a couple of songs when we were in wood shop and it's really hilarious! I put it with the characters of -man because i was board. Surprising right!I know!(sarcasm) You have to think of the music of Deck the Halls when he sings! Hope you laugh!

Kanda was relaxing in his room. It was so quiet and calm. He looked outside and he seen that it was getting dark, so he got into his bed and went to sleep. But he was sleeping so soundly he didn't hear a usagi and a moyshi was causing trouble. They sneaked through a small crevice between the door and the wall. Stealthaly they made their way to the sleeping evil prince...So to speak...  
"Hey Lavi.." Allen asked in a whisper. "...What are we doing to BaKanda?"  
"I'm glad you ask my little cohort." Then he turned to Allen with a creepy smile." we are going to put this little number on our victum." He hold up his hand. In it was a pair of cat ears which match Kanda's hair color.  
"This will be a great holiday surprise for our little Yuu-chan!"  
Then Kanda moved "...Don't call be by that name..."  
Allen and Lavi freeze in their tracks. But it was only Kanda talking in his sleep. Lavi and Allen sighed with relief in unison. Allen still uneasy "Just get it over with!" Lavi carefully put the cat ears on Kanda and left the room. Lavi said when he was half way out the door " Merry Christmas Yuu-chan."  
He left but his trick remained. "I wounder how BaKanda going to react." Alen asked in his normal voice "But I know it's going to be a good holiday season."  
Then Everyone went to bed Morning finally arrived Christmas day...Everyone was happy and cheery...Then Kanda woke up. He woke up silently and tried to scratch his head but there was something in the way. So he got up and looked in the mirror to see what was on his head. Focusing little by little, his eyes was getting to see the shapes of what was on his head. Triangles...No they're a little bit curved...Then he seen the whole thing. CAT...EARS!... But how could some one do this I was careful...wait when I was asleep...They did this...He tried to take it off but it was was glued on. On his face was horror, disgust, shock, and revenge..oh sweet revenge.."MOYASHI...BAKA USAGI..." He growled then there was a knock on the door. It was the two culprits and LenaLee. The were caroling for the holiday season.

Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Don we now our gay apparel, Fa la la, la la la, la la la.

Troll the ancient Yule tide carol, Fa la la la la, la la la la.

See the blazing Yule before us, Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Strike the harp and join the chorus. Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Follow me in merry measure, Fa la la la la, la la la la.

While I tell of Yule tide treasure, Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Fast away the old year passes, Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Hail the new, ye lads and lasses, Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Sing we joyous, all together, Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Heedless of the wind and weather, Fa la la la la, la la la la

Then Kanda's door open. He had scowl on his face. He looked like he was a cat searching for his prey(especially with the cat ears.) The singing stopped. LenaLee, Lavi, and Allen looked at Kanda's scowl then to the ears and back. The two culprits started to laugh their heads off but LenaLee interrupted "What happened to you Kanda-san?" He looked at her and then to the fools on the floor. "You two..." He growled with death in his eyes and unshielding mugen. The two boys crawled backwards in the hall to get away from the unleashed hell. Kanda step out of his room and came closer and closer to the boys. Lavi chuckled nervously (cuz the mugen was close to his neck) and said "Hey Yuu-chan can you take a joke. Come sing a Christmas Carol with us."  
Kanda eye twitched he was about to say something but didn't. He looked pensive and gave the two exorcist on the floor a sly, mitchiviouos smile on his face. "You want to hear a Christmas carol. O.K." Everyone was shocked to hear this.  
**A/n Look before he starts sing, blame my friend bri-chan for this song O.K. We were angry at math class because we kept getting the answer wrong.**

He Cleared his throat and he said this

_Deck the halls with your intestines Fa la la la la, la la la_

_Then I will kill all your best friends __Fa la la la la, la la la_

___You all be in a hole somewhere __Fa la la la la, la la la_

He paused for a moment. He cocked his head to the side "You know why you will all be in a hole somewhere?" Lavi and Allen scared out of their mind shock their heads slowly.

___Now the mugen was next to the scared boys neck_

_Because it is the season to be killed __Fa la la la la, la la die._

___With loving wishes..._

The guys ran like their was no tomorrow. Well that was the case because they were trying to live for the next day. Kanda walked after them like he was Jason from Friday the 13. He knew he was going to get them...but he wanted to be a slow painful death for them.

LenaLee stood there trying to figure out what happened. She thought _I don't have the heart to tell him it was me and Miranda dressed up as them and put the cat ears on him. _ She justshrugged and walked away...


	2. Author Note!

Thank you so much for the favorite and review *bows* I am glad that you like it! I'm thinking of putting another chapter and a different situation with different results so yes or no to another chapter. 


End file.
